fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Plot Holes, Goofs and Unexplained Events
This is a list of known plot holes, goofs, and unexplained events of the Fire Emblem series. Please note that more information needs to be filled. = Plot holes 'Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi' *TBA 'Fire Emblem Gaiden' 'Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo' *How did Belf, Leiden, and Robert survive certain death twice, once from when they were surrounded by Doluna and the other when Akaneian league eliminated the Sable knights? In BS Fire Emblem, the Manakete Bulzark promised Camus he would grant him and his men mercy if Camus turned himself in but then went against his word after Camus did so and said to show everyone the price for betraying Doluna. It is unlikely Doluna would've spared them either as even Camus was put in prison, starved, and tortured for months, before finally being spared at the last moment due to his great skills being useful. *If Marth could so easily revive Michalis with healing staves when he was very near death(Scars, burns, and attacked by Imhullu), why didn't he do the same for Hardin considering Hardin was less wounded(he had been attacked by Marth's army, showed no wounds on his portrait), Marth had the same materials he healed Michalis with, Hardin was a good friend of his, this would greatly please the Wolfguard, and it would save the Aurelis royal lineage? 'Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu' 'Fire Emblem: Thracia 776' *It is mentioned by August in Chapter 2 that Lifis is killing many innocent people. The villagers in turn mention that they live in fear of the Lifis pirates and their dreaded leader, Ronan, specifically joining to put an end to their boss. Before the battle in Chapter 2x Lifis specifically states to his underling that he does not intend to reform for Safy and only wants to have sex with her. If the player releases Lifis after capturing him, Lifis states he isn't repentant and will continue his pillaging, in comparison even his minion, the barbaric Bucks says he is sorry for his killings and will now reform. Despite all this, Lifis can be recruited by the player and Evayl even gets mad at Leaf if the player chooses to kill him. Afterwards Lifis is not punished for his many evil deeds, Ronan does not have any more dialogue, and Lifis is then treated as a source of comic relief, being continually humiliated by other characters such as Pirn. 'Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi/Hasha no Tsurugi' Fūin no Tsurugi *TBA Hasha no Tsurugi *Roy's army did not possess Durandal, despite Lilina being alive, since her survival is the requirement for Roy to enter the Gaiden Chapter to retrieve it. *Niime appears to be a Sage instead of being a Druid, although this may be simply a mistake on the part of the author. *Despite having the "bad ending", it is certainly strange that neither Eturia, Lycia nor Bern went in search for Idenn *At Murdock's Chapter, neither Maltet/Murgleis is obtained. *Both Dayan and Juno can be seen, while in the game, they cannot be acquired on the same route. *Bartre and Echidna are seen fighting together, despite the fact that the two cannot be recruited together on the same route. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *The Requirement to meet up with Karla is level 5 warrior Bartre. In the Sequel, Bartre is a Level 2 'warrior. Goofs Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi *In Miledy and Lugh's B Support, Miledy calls Lugh by his name before asking him what his name was. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Some People tend to call Elenora, Elenor. *In the US Release of Rekka no Ken, There is an enemy called Bernard, which his US description states is the Knight Commander of Bern. This is a translation mistake, however, since it's fixed in the European release. *In Chapter 19xx there is a flashback scene featuring a man and two children (who look suspiciously like younger versions of Nergal, Nils and Ninian). The man says "Daddy has to go to Aenir...I'm going to get Mommy". The line was mistranslated and was supposed to read (not literally) "Daddy has to go and get Aenir... Mommy". In other words, Aenir is not the name of a place, but their mother. *When you recruit Harken with Lowen, Lowen comments about Lord Eliwood, Lord Marcus and a "Lady Isabella". Isabella is, of course, just a mistranslation of Isadora. *In ''Rekka no Ken, they call the female Hanon a male. *During Chapter 27 (or 29 in Hector's story), in the Augury, Nils states "...I sense a dire foe in the battle ahead. The weapon he wields is cursed. A sword that steals life energies and feeds them to its wielder." The weapon he is describing is obviously a Runesword, but the boss of chapter (whether Lloyd or Linus) is equipped with a Light Brand. In the Japanese version they were equipped with a Runesword instead. *In Chapter 30 Hector's story there are two terrain spots that are next to and appear to be wall terrain, but are in fact floor terrain. *In Nino and Merlinus's B level support, Nino appears to say "Now you're going to listen closely to old Merlinus here, because..." This statement was meant to be said by Merlinus, however. *In Louise and Heath's C level support, Heath says of Louise "So that's Marchioness Wrigley." This is obviously a transliteration error as "Wrigley" is supposed to be "Reglay." Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *In Neimi and Gilliam's A Support, Neimi talks about Cormag even though she doesn't know him or support with him. This is a mistranslation of Coma- Colm's Japanese name. *In Kyle and Syrene's C Support, Kyle calls Syrene "Selena". *In Gilliam and Garcia's C Support, Garcia calls Gilliam "Garcia" at one point. '''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *When looking at the Black Knight's description it says he was one of Daein's four horsemen. It was called the Four Riders. It also states that he wields the skill Luna when he possesses the skill Eclipse, although this may be because Eclipse was called Luna in the Japanese version. Unexplained Events 'Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi' * It's never explained how Maria finds out Marth's identity. 'Fire Emblem: Thracia 776' *It's unexplained how Rifis is turned into a dark warlord if you didn't recruit him. *It's also unexplained how Galzus turned also in a dark warlord. 'Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi' *It is unknown, how both Murdock and Dayan appear younger than they are stated to be, with Murdock looking very similar to how he did in Rekka no Ken, which takes place 20 years prior. 'Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken' *It is unclear as to why Nergal had transported into the ruins where Chapter 19XX took place in confusion (At the end of the chapter). *It is unclear as to why Florina was actually heading in the same direction as Lyn in Chapter 3. *At the end of the game, there is no explanation as to where Mark the tactician went, and there is also no explanation as to where Mark originated from. *It's never clearly explained as to why Nils collapsed during Kinship's Bond, or why Ninian does not want him moved. 'Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones' *It is unexplained as to how Colm lost the Solar Brace he initially had in Chapter 4. *Its unexplained who are the heroes of Frelia, Renais, and Jehanna. 'Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance' *TBA 'Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn' *It is never explained how the Black Knight's armor lost its blessing. Category:Lists